Mad Jack (chapter)
"Mad Jack" is the thirty-fifth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Norman Jayden follows a lead on a car linked to the Origami Killer, which he purchased from an ex-criminal named Jackson "Mad Jack" Neville. Description Jayden arrives at a junkyard owned by Mad Jack, who is suspected of selling a repainted 1983 Chevrolet Malibu to the Origami Killer. Jack is uncooperative, but investigating the junkyard's garage turns up evidence that he's committed much more serious crimes than retailing stolen cars. If Jayden survives Jack's attempts to murder him, he will get more information about the Chevrolet Malibu and either arrest Jack, or fight him to the death in the junkyard after escaping from his own car before it gets crushed. This is notable for being the first chapter played as Jayden in which he can die. Walkthrough Transcript Impact If Jayden dies in this chapter, he will be out of the rest of the game and the player will receive the "Uploaded" ending. His death will not be mentioned in the news report, since his death was not connected to the Origami Killer. Characters * Norman Jayden * Jackson Neville Trophies * Goodbye Mad Jack – Defeat Mad Jack. * Nerd – Finding all clues in the garage is required for this trophy. Trivia * Jayden is shown to carry two firearms in this chapter. ** The gun Mad Jack tosses aside after patting him down is a Beretta 92FS Inox. ** The gun in his car's glove compartment is a Beretta 90-Two. He uses this gun to shoot off his handcuffs as Jack gets ready to drop his car into the crusher, and pulls a similar-looking one out of his jacket after escaping the crusher. This most likely means that he recovered the gun from his car before it got crushed - if he brought it into the garage and Jack missed it while patting him down, he probably would have drawn it and used it during their first fight instead of scrambling for Jack's weapon. * This is the second chapter where Jayden's suit can be ruined by mud. The first is "Crime Scene." * Norman's death via the crusher in the junkyard is considered one of the most gruesome in the game. * If you look very closely at Jack's tattoo on his right arm, the face of the character resembles that of the characters from Madness Combat, an obscure series of Flash animations that first appeared on Newgroundshttps://www.newgrounds.com/collection/madness (and can now be seen on their creator's YouTube channelhttps://www.youtube.com/user/MDKrinkels/featured). * Unlike the other scenarios where Jayden kills someone, if he kills Mad Jack, he will have a rather justified look on his face. * Depending on how well or poorly the player executes the QTEs in the second fight with Mad Jack, Norman may have bruises on his face at the end of the chapter. * It should be noted that Mad Jack, potentially in the same route, can make two contradictory statements in this chapter. ** If you attempt to exit the garage after investigating sufficient evidence, Mad Jack will say "Damn! You got me officer, I'll come clean... Now that car, she buff up real good, I painted her dangerous blue... In honor of the dangerous motherfucker that was driving her!" ** However, after you interrogate Mad Jack (regardless of whether you found the skull or were confronted by Jack after investigating), he will say: "Now I don't know nothing about the guy... He wanted me to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one with false plates." ** Additionally, in the second statement listed, Mad Jack says that he got the guy a new car, but why he would paint it blue if the killer was only interested in a new car - while not in and of itself a contradiction - is somewhat odd. * The collective fight scenes here are considered to be the second hardest action chapters in the game, with the hardest being "The Old Warehouse," where Norman fights the Origami Killer. * It's unknown why the gasoline doesn't ignite in the "Impress" option. In the "Gasoline" option, Jayden threatens to shoot the gasoline barrels behind Mad Jack, and Jack tells him not to mess with them, implying that there is gasoline inside. However, the gasoline doesn't ignite when shot at in the "Impress" option, which implies that either the barrels are empty (which is further substantiated by Jack crashing into the barrels and falling with ease) or Jayden deliberately shoots at an angle that will not pierce the barrel. * If Jayden uses the "Hit" option when interrogating Mad Jack, Jack's voice will sound different due to his nose being injured, but if he confesses about the car afterwards his voice is normal again. * Although Jayden refers to Mad Jack's vehicle as a bulldozer, it more closely resembles an excavator with a claw attachment. * A glitch can occur in this chapter that causes Jack to not notice Jayden entering the garage if he enters without speaking to him. The option to speak to Jack outside will also not appear. This will force the player to restart the chapter. Videos References de:Mad Jack Category:Chapters Category:Norman Jayden Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain